


Giving Over

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rimming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whoever said the sadist couldn’t be a masochist on the inside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koichi92](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=koichi92).



> Prompt[s]: One last thing; I would like to "order" one Kyo/Shinya fanfiction. The story must have something to do with nature and BDSM. An Idea; The two of them take a trip into the green jungle or luxuriant woods, followed by steamy, pleasurable, bad-ass sex?  
> Comments: for [](http://koichi92.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://koichi92.livejournal.com/)**koichi92**. This has been far too long in the making. Sorry I take so long on requests these days, guys!  
>  Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Shelter (Photek Remix)" by Birdy

Kyo’s breath mingled with the cool air of the morning, a gentle huff of steam joining the fog as it rolled out across the forest floor. His head tilted back as he spread his arms wide and welcomed the day into his life, almost asking for it to become a part of who he was. This was his calm before the storm, the silence before the slaughter. He sat in all his worldly-born glory, a single bamboo mat beneath him, wet leaves surrounding him and the rustle of the forest around him.

A few mumbled lines of an age-old chant bubbled up from inside him, the fire dancing in his eyes as he slowly pushed himself into a crouch, his hands never once leaving his sides; a breathtaking display of how agile he was and how incredibly trained his muscles had become. He rose to stand, his arms raising over his head and his hips swaying gently with the breeze, his eyelids falling closed as he thanked Mother Nature for all that she had blessed him with.

His hands came down in front of him, palms pressing together as he bowed deep in thanks, the last few words of the blessing passing his lips before he straightened and turned, a fire in his eyes that wouldn’t be calmed for quite some time. Steady steps carried him from where he’d chosen to give his daily penance to where he’d left the object of his every desire, the object of his every unsavory thought and action.

Kyo’s steps brought him to stand in front of the lean, blonde drummer, his head tilting slightly as he viewed the other. Shinya was bound to the trunk of a tree, a piece of black silk between him and the trunk, though besides that he was utterly naked. Kyo’s eyes slipped over the body, grateful he could view such an exquisite offering to his senses. His fingers reached to trace over the prominent collarbone, over petite but strong shoulders, and down a frail-looking arm that Kyo knew from experience could pack a mean punch if the need arose.

He supposed the best part of the scene was the fact that Shinya was staring up at him with what could only be described as desire written all over his face. He and the drummer weren’t what anyone would call an ‘item’… far from it. Rather, they both found what they needed in one another when they could contain it no longer. This time it had been Kyo who had come to Shinya, asking him to their secret hideaway, deep in the forest. The desire to dominate, to cause pain and pleasure to another until they either begged for mercy or broke, had become simply too much for him.

A deep chuckle left his lips as he knelt in front of the other, his hand moving to Shinya’s pert little nipple and plucking until the drummer hissed in pain. He wasn’t nice… in times like these, he was never nice. His inner demon raised its head and screamed for release, letting itself be known in every action he performed, in every step he took, and every word he spoke. “Slut,” he purred out, watching Shinya’s head bow and his shoulder’s hunch. This was the part Shinya desired, the need to be dominated and humiliated until he could take it no longer.

Kyo’s hand struck out, lightly slapping the side of the other’s face, making him gasp. He’d never leave marks behind, never do what he and the other hadn’t discussed beforehand, but he never gave away the order of things, never slipped the whole game out to start with. His hand moved to grasp Shinya’s neck, squeezing until the other’s head tilted back, his eyes watering from the lack of oxygen. “You like this… don’t you, you fucking pathetic piece of trash?” He sneered the words out this time, moving in closer to him and then cruelly licking up the side of his cheek, making Shinya shudder. Though one glace downward proved the other was already engaged in what was going on, his dick standing proudly between his legs, a clear display of his arousal.

Kyo crashed to his knees in front of the other, straddling his legs and pushing his hand up so Shinya could breathe, though his hand was still around his neck, more toward his jaw this time, pushing his head back against the tree, causing the other pain once again. “Say my name, bitch,” he demanded, wanting to hear Shinya’s desperately horny voice ring out his name to the unsuspecting trees.

“Kyo,” Shinya choked out, tears forming in his eyes from the bitter sting of air hitting his lungs. But under it all, there was an almost reverent sound that Kyo didn’t miss for a second.

“Damn right,” he purred out, leaning in to gently kiss the other, a contrast so sharp to the way his hand was gripping Shinya that it would have shocked many. But Shinya didn’t seem to notice, simply shivering under the touch and responding to it almost hungrily, his tongue darting out to taste Kyo’s lips. Kyo’s teeth trapped the exploring appendage and bit down enough to hurt, but not enough to draw blood, sucking and pulling until Shinya whined, hips bucking beneath him.

He released him and settled back, his hands draped over his knees, his eyes on the other. “Do you want it today, Shinya?” he asked, his voice almost teasingly light as his hand slipped down to his dick, stroking and tugging at it in a way that suggested he was impatient. He watched the drummer’s gaze slip down his body to what he was doing and watched as he licked his lips. An invitation if he’d ever seen one. He stood without a moment’s hesitation, one hand slipping into slightly curled hair, pushing it back and holding onto it roughly as he pressed his dick to the other’s lips and waited on them to open. The moment the wet cavern slipped open, he shoved his cock roughly inside, not even giving the other time to adjust before starting to full-on fuck his mouth.

The slick sound of their actions filled the air along with Kyo’s labored breathing as he clutched the tree with his free hand for support, not even bothering to even remotely act like he was doing anything but fucking Shinya. The occasional light graze of teeth or the flick of a tongue and the sound of Shinya trying desperately to breathe were the only indicators and those he ignored with practiced skill, thrusting until he felt like he was going to explode.

Pulling out at the last possible moment, he slid his hand from Shinya’s hair to his dick to hold it as he began to cum. Pulse after pulse of white, hot cum spurted out over the drummer’s face and neck, Kyo’s dark eyes watching the entire affair in a manner that told he was far from done with such things. This was just the first of his orgasms and he wasn’t about to give up on the whole thing so easily. He milked the last drops to the tip of his dick and moved to smear them over Shinya’s parted lips, painting them with it. “That’s a good bitch,” he muttered out before dropping to his knees again, this time shoving Shinya’s legs apart.

A shocked sound left the other’s mouth as Kyo’s mouth enveloped his hardened length, sucking quickly and efficiently. Soon enough, he was aching, his hips having a hard time not pushing up into the pleasant heat of the other’s mouth. But Kyo left him hanging at the last possible second, pulling back and watching as he battled himself for calmness, knowing he couldn’t cum yet, understanding without being told he wasn’t allowed.

“Good,” Kyo intoned to him once he’d calmed enough to just sit there panting and looking a bit pissed off. “Very good.” The vocalist shifted again, this time jerking Shinya’s hips forward, sliding him down the tree a bit and spreading his legs as much as possible. Dipping his head down, his tongue began to lave over the next place he had planned for plunder, licking and prodding in a manner that told he knew exactly what he was doing and was damn good at it.

Shinya wavered under the treatments, crying out to the forest how he felt, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, nails digging into his palms. For what was almost too long, Kyo kept up his treatment of the other’s body, licking and swirling over the puckered opening until Shinya was on the verge of his orgasm regardless of what he knew he should and shouldn’t do.

Kyo pulled back and moved to start pumping his hand over his dick, making himself fully hard for what was to come. He smirked at Shinya and then spit several times onto his hand, lubing his dick with that and then giving Shinya a considering look. “You know… you’d make a good lube dispenser,” he murmured, shifting forward and pushing Shinya’s dick down with one hand, holding the other under it, cupped, waiting. “Do it.”

Shinya squirmed in his bonds, a low keening whine bubbling up inside him as he bucked his hips a bit, trying to pump himself up into the other’s hand a bit and flex his dick in any manner to give him the last little bit before he could give Kyo what he wanted. Finally, he gasped out, “It’s… it’s a new bottle, it needs to be primed.”

Kyo seemed to take that as a good thing and chuckled a bit, jerking him off rather frantically for a few seconds before the other cried out desperately, his cum raining down onto Kyo’s hand, the other jerking him off until he was sure Shinya was done. “Ah… sufficient,” he declared, moving to rub it over his dick and then without warning at all, he moved to thrust into the other’s body, lifting him and sliding into him in one fluid movement.

Shinya screamed and Kyo groaned, sinking in to the hilt and remaining there, a blissed out look on his face. After a few moments, he started moving, his pace erratic, his hands sliding up and down Shinya’s torso, moving out along his arms and feeling at the intricate knots that bound him to the tree. This was all his work, all a display of how elegant he could be if he only tried and he reveled in it as he fucked the other into whimpering submission.

His hands finally left the other’s flesh to mar his own, nails scratching over already damaged skin, leaving deep red ruts behind, fingers plucking at nipples as he rejoiced in his own pain. For whoever said the sadist couldn’t be a masochist on the inside? His hips thrust of their own accord, to the own rhythm that seemed to have nothing to do with anything else Kyo’s body was doing.

Time seemed to drag into eternity as he moved, his hips thrusting and his mind a blur as he tore into himself in a way he’d not allowed in far too long. And when he finally came, it was just a simple end to what had already transpired. He slipped free from the other’s body, sagging against him, his bloodied hands moving to pull the safety knots on each side of Shinya’s body, releasing the drummer to do as he wished, making it clear this was over.

Shinya’s arms slid around the vocalist’s body, supporting him as he lay, bloody and damaged against him, shuddering with the force of all he’d done and all he’d let out on this newly formed morning. They sat together, sweet words of nothing leaving Shinya’s lips and slowly healing Kyo’s mind, the other’s hands almost petting at all the places he’d damaged the drummer during their time together.

When it came time to leave, time to cleanse themselves of the evidence and return to rational society, the only words to pass Shinya’s lips were, “Thank you.” So simple and so sweet… and yet so full of meaning that neither of them could define it completely.

**The End**  



End file.
